


Better In Time

by SilverBlueBeauty



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlueBeauty/pseuds/SilverBlueBeauty
Summary: After dinner, Bob tries to reassure Helen everything will improve.





	Better In Time

It had been a long and tough day. Helen emerged from the bathroom, wearing a white robe that she managed to savage from the explosion as well as a few other things. She found her husband resting on the bed, reading a book he had found in the bedside drawer. He didn’t seem really interested in it and only drew his attention away when he saw his wife standing in the doorway of the bathroom. She looked tired but at the same time refreshed from the shower. “You okay, honey?” He asked, slightly concerned. Helen signed. “I’m fine. I’m just exhausted.” Helen wondered over to the window and rested her hand against the glass, staring out the window. She could see her reflection a little through glass and she thought she looked terrible. It was all the stress of finding somewhere to stay but somewhere that was also close enough to the kids schools.  
She was only brought out of her thoughts when a pair of big, strong arms wrapped around her waist. Bob gently kissed her temple and rested his head against hers. He knew something wasn’t right. “Tell me what’s wrong, sweetie.”  
Helen signed deeply, still stating out the window. “I’m just exhausted, Bob, and the stress of finding somewhere to stay doesn’t help either.”  
Bob hugged her tighter. “At least, where we are for now, it’s close to the kids schools. That’s the main thing. It’s just a case of finding a new home for us all.” He listened to her exhale deeply. “Something’ll come up soon. I promise.”  
“I hope so. I mean, Dash and Violet are practically grow up now, it’s just Jack-Jack as he’s only 1. He’s still a baby.”  
Bob furrowed his eyebrows, he spoke softly. “I know, honey, I know. Let’s try not to think about that now. We can worry about that in the morning.”  
Helen signed. “Yeah, I guess your right. I just hope it’ll get better.”  
“Hey.” Bob said softly, raising one hand to Helen’s face and gently tipped up her chin so she was looking at him. “It will get better, sweetie.” He assured, tracing her chin with his fingers.  
“You and the kids deserve so much more and I know it’ll take time but when we do find somewhere we can call home, I promise you, it’ll be better than the old house. You all deserve nothing but the best in life and I want to give that to you in any way I can. You and the kids are my most beautiful adventure, my precious adventure.”  
Helen smiled as she gazed into Bob’s eyes. His words touched her heart so much a stray tear rolled down her cheek and Bob was quick to wipe away the intruder with his finger, caressing her face with the back of his hand in the process.  
“Sei così bello.”  
Helen chuckled softly as she remembered when Bob learned how to say beautiful in Italian during their second honeymoon. “I love you.”  
Bob smiled. “I love you too, honey.”  
Bob leaned down and gently kissed Helen on the lips and she sensed a flicker of hope and reassurance in his kiss.


End file.
